


Friends with a psychopath

by 9_0



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, Psychopath, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_0/pseuds/9_0
Summary: I'm extremely rusty with my writing/typing, so bare with me on these. I'm hoping the more I continue, the better I get. Now these works will mostly be on the dreams I've had, only with more in it so it makes sense in a way or actually appears to be a story, and not random nonsense.This one in particular is an AU with a teenaged Purple Guy from FNAF. The killer, not Michael. And he's stab happy. You are a daughter of a single father, working as some police officer. And he's not happy with your new friend obviously.





	Friends with a psychopath

Within a closely knitted, cul-de-sac like neighborhood, you’re a teenage girl with a somewhat optimistic outlook with those people that appear to be damaged. Not everyone is born monstrous and evil. Your specific age, and appearance is whatever you make it out to be. 

Living with your single, overprotective father. Your friends are mostly adults, rather than kids your age. You find that it’s better to get along with the mature crowd, ones that can reasonably debate with you or answer your questions. Very few children actually hang out with you, mainly due to your weird nature. 

As for your dad. He’s a police officer. He keeps your town protected from bad guys. A tall, dark haired, well respected man, who is single for unknown reasons. And you’re his only child. Built like a bear with a fuzzy beard and mustache, he loves you unconditionally and you love him. He’s often at work, not at home. Which leaves you to be outside, chatting anyone’s ear away with questions and thoughts you share. Neighbors are friendly, giving you their time of day when they can. 

Everyone nearly knows each other. It’s like being in a big family. You’re content and happy in your life right now, and you don’t want that to ever change. So when someone new comes into town, you get curious and wish to immediately welcome them into your growing family! However, only a day in, everyone is avoiding the new kid of the block. And they repeatedly warn you specifically to stay away! You’re stubborn though, this only reinforces your beliefs that not everyone is bad. You plan on proving everyone wrong! 

In the early afternoon, you are walking out on the sidewalk. Only to be equipped with the phone in your pocket, and two lunch bags. Your father is out on duty again, so you’re pretty much free to go meet this strange new kid without much worry. You start wondering why people don’t like him and why they warned you about him, if they didn’t even provide any reasons why. Was is because how he looked? Acted? Does he not have anyone? Maybe because his home looked weird or haunted? It was probably something ridiculous, and you didn’t like how quick people were to judge others without really getting to know them. It sounded one sided to be honest. 

And the trip to meet this kid was a bit far from your own home. About a twenty minute walk in fact. Since it was a cul-de-sac too, the journey lasted longer than needed to. Taking the sidewalks, walking thru parks, empty dirt sites and large puddles. When you finally reached him, the dark haired boy about your age was sitting all by his lonesome. Skinny not unhealthy so, dark circles under his eyes, short hair slightly above his shoulders a mess. Wearing a purple tie-dye shirt, dark blue jeans with grey and purple tie dye sneakers in plaid pattern.

Okay so his fashion and appearance was slightly disturbing. Just looking at him from outside of his home, brought alarming bells going off in your head. What really stood out was that he had his head down, staring at the open door’s bottom. He was sitting in a single wooden chair, in the middle of an empty living room. Both legs in front, feet on the floor, hands folded and seated on his lap. His left leg bouncing in a fidget like manner. Your fear was soon replaced with concern for him. Was he alone? Is he scared? Anxious? You wanted to bring him comfort and peace. 

Walking cautiously bit closer towards the boy, only about five feet apart is when you try to get his attention with a friendly soft spoken hello. He breaks off from his trance, his leg stops moving and his eyes are now on you. Not saying a word in response to your greeting, you continue. You give him your name, your reasoning for coming here and offer the second bag you packed for lunch. Then he smiles at you and gets up from his chair. “I’m Moose.” He says, his smile looks almost genuine.

You start to relax, smiling in return. You’ve made a new friend! That was easy! You knew it would be! His name was weird, must be a nickname. And he is new, so that explains the weird behaviour and empty looking home. You didn’t have to ask him any weird questions about it or what the neighborhood warned you. That would be rude and you might lose his trust! That isn’t any way to start off a good friendship. 

Not too later, the both of you are in his empty home, enjoying the lunch you packed. Sitting on the floor in his bedroom. Only company you both have is the lone lamp on the floor closeby, wired to the wall’s outlet. Moose has learned that your father is a police officer, you like to stand up for the underdogs and villains. The fact you don’t have many friends your own age, mainly the adults around here are your friends. You in return has learned that Moose is an only child too, he has moved from home to home a lot, he doesn’t know where his parents are currently. He loves the color purple, and he doesn’t quite care of people’s opinion or beliefs are. His charm seems superficial. He’s arrogant even, and has a high opinion of himself. 

None of that bothers you at first. Yes, it could get annoying perhaps but even you have your own flaws. Everyone got ‘em. So you’re sitting down with your new friend, your mind starts wandering off. Thinking about all of the adventures you’ll have with Moose. Smiling to yourself, proud that you’ve bonded with the new kid and started making him feel comfortable. And you were the first one to reach out to him too! 

Then Moose suddenly gets up, stating he needs to into his kitchen to grab a knife. Not thinking much of it at first, you nod silently to him. Munching on your sandwich. You’ve made one for Moose too. With cookies and a juice box. You also cut his sandwich far in advance before leaving your own home. So why the knife? You get your answer when Moose returns, standing at the doorway and his eyes focused on you with unnatural, creepy smile on his face. 

You didn’t want to be rude or jump to conclusions right away, so you turn around, still smiling though that doesn’t hide how scared you must look right this moment and ask him about the knife. His mouth moves but no words came out, quick on his feet, moving towards you with the knife in hand ready to pounce. You are just as quick, though a bit clumsy. Rising up, falling back to narrowly avoid getting slashed. Tip of the knife grazed your stomach. 

Heart racing, breath picking up as well, mouth dry and you’re on the floor with only your hands behind you for support. You stare up at your friend in disbelief. You wanted to ask why, give him so many questions but no words came out of your mouth. Frozen nearly to the bone, shaking in fear. Moose halts from his first attack to glance at your shaking form in fondness. You're pale as a sheet of paper right now! And only when he begins to make another move, is when you gather yourself to stand up and run around him to attempt escape. 

Your bold move caught him off guard briefly before making a rash move at you again with the knife. Giving you a nice deep cut on your side, about two inches long. This causes you to stumble but miraculously you didn’t fall over and continued your way towards the front door. Unfortunately, he’s calm and quicker, following right after you. With you both out in the open for all to see, you run your way towards the shortcuts to your home. Where you’ll be safe possibly and hopefully your father is home too. 

The walk there is treacherous however, mostly void of onlookers capable of helping you even! But there was no other way in your panicked mind. You needed to go home and fast! Or loose Moose on the way and make a quick call on your phone for help! Latter won’t do, since you're bleeding out and making a nice blood stained trail for him to always keep up. 

Heaving, losing blood and pain being unbearable nearly, you’re losing your speed and becoming more clumsy as the seconds tick by. Your new friend knows this, he is expecting of this and his smile grows because of it, showing his teeth now. Making another slash sideways, poor timing as you turn around in time to get hit again on the stomach. Everything looks to be moving in slow motion once you are turned fully around. Your blood, you can see your own blood spewing like a violent paint splatter across. Moose’s own eyes are focused on his latest mark, shining with excitement. With his knife already drawn off to the side, indicating that he struck a second ago. 

Pain. All you feel right now is pain, and it hurts so much! Screaming was never your first thing to do but now, you let out a shrill because of it. Because Moose was actively trying to kill you! You’re in tears, possibly snot as well and your hands go to your injured stomach but not directly on the wound. It hurts to touch it but you were scared your organs might fall out so you got each hand on either side in attempt to keep it close. You are crawling away from him, as he makes his persistent approach towards you in a slow pace. You scream again but it’s not as loud, still desperate sounding. 

Moose is disappointed in you. He thought you would be different and make this exciting but you’re just like everyone else. He states that is the end, he’s bored now. Just as he was about to make his last move, flipping the knife so it’s pointed down at the ground, he stops in his tracks for a moment. Suddenly he runs away from you, leaving you watching him. Confused, relieved and scared. It didn’t register at first, but hearing the growing sounds of a police siren going off made sense to you. 

Wasn’t long before you’re wrapped up safely and ushered off to the hospital. Safe, secured and now in the comfort of your own home. Your dad worriedly by your side. You’ve told him everything, he doesn’t approve one bit and you are to listen to your elders from now on, he says. You got nothing to say, still scared and now you’ve upset your father. You do nothing but nod in silence, tears already forming in your eyes. Noticing this, your father wraps an arm around you in a one armed hug and a kiss to the forehead. He says that he doesn’t want to lose you, he loves you very much and you are all he got left. Understanding his actions and words, still timid you nod again with no words and lean against him, nuzzling his bicep. 

As for Moose, he’s on the run. Nowhere to be found but the police are actively looking for him. You want to see him again but not in the a way, where he can hurt you again. You just want to ask him why, understand his actions and thinking and hope to get a better grasp. Holding onto the tiny bit of hope that you two can be friends again. Your father will forbid it, and he plans on keeping a close eye on you until that kid is locked up. So for now, you’ll stay close. Anxious but safe. Always looking over your shoulder for just in case. Tomorrow is another day.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ How'd I do? I'll learn on my own but comments would help too. Thanks for reading my bullcrap.


End file.
